William "The Mafioso" Naples
"William "The Mafioso" Naples is an italian professional SL wrestler currently signed to HIW and DCWF. William started his professional SL wrestler career in 2013 in DCWF,and signed a Exclusive contract,he debuted in a really fought match against Aaron.He started performing at "The show" where he won against Pietro,Tedbundy,Tylercorvas and lost against Sweetjimmy.After that William debuted in the main show "Showdown" against Jeffery Fireguard and after an incredibly fought match where he gets few times the opportunity to pin Jeffery he loses and taps out after Rae distracts the referee and Jeffery hits him with a vicious move.After that William loses a Fatal Four Way against Jeffery,Jimmy and Pietro where Jeffery gets the win.The weeks after William wins against Sweetjimmy and wolfpr,loses 2 times a tag team match teaming with Razer Darkward against The Playboys(Sweetjimmy and Ace).After the Six on the beach FPV,William gets a win against Glen Rockmoore at "The Show" and against Wade Bons in a n°1 Contender match and he becomes the N°1 contender for the Cruiserweight Title held by Razer Darkward 'Feud against Razer Darkward' After winning his match against Wade Bonds at "Showdown" William gets a Non-title match against Razer and after a really fought match he wins and attacks Razer's leg after the match by using a chair to Play mind games with him. After that match he earns a Title match at Derailed for the Cruiserweight Title against Razer.The week After at "Showdown" when Razer had a match against Jeffery Fireguard William makes his day down the ramp distracting Razer and that allows Jeffery to hit a "Full Nelson" on Razer and that will cost the match because razer has to tap out.After the match he gets into the ring and starts attacking Razer with Jeffery,punching and yelling at him.After a week William enters in the ring,takes a microphone and calls out Razer and making him an offer that cant be refused and after telling Razer that he will be the next Cruiserweight Champion,He offers Razer to come into the ring and to give him The Cruiserweight title,because noone can stop him from being the New Cruiserweight champion and because he would have destroyed Razer at Derailed,taking the title from his dead bod.Razer does not accept the offer and attacks William with a Haymaker.Eowyn the general manager stops Razer and tells them they have a non-title match that night.They destroy each other and William gets the win thanks to a smart strategy,he distracts the ref complaining about a turnbuckle and hits Razer with brass knuckles.After the match William slaps and disrespects the Cruiserweight Champion and tells him was better if he would accept the offer.The following Saturday at "Showdown" he loses a triple threat against Razer and Rock, where the first one wins the match after a "Swanton Bomb".In the post-match Rock and Razer decide to laugh about Razer and about his hardly won match and Razer hit them both with a Moonsault out of the ring but after that while Razer is going to the backstage he got attacked by William with a Russianlegsweep and by Rock with a DDT.The following week Razer has a match against Wade bonds, in that match William interferes and hides down the ring.Razer wins the match against Wade but then he gets attacked by William which after that steals his cruiserweight title,yelling that that title belongs to him and not to Razer and after that Razer gets attacked by Wade too, pissed off for the lost match.At derailed William doesnt get his match due to incarceration and that he will deal with who will try to stop him and calls out Razer once again challenging him for a title match,Razer accepts the challenge and wins the match retaining the Cruiserweight title,after the match William attacks Razer and yells that he's the true Cruiserweight Champion DCWF career after the feud with Razer After the cruiserweight title match William loses to Sweetjimmy wins to Resin and loses again to RRR and ace.After that he loses a triple threat match against Rock and Ace where Ace gets the win after William gets distracted by Avina.The following "Showdowns" he loses to Razer in a gauntlet match where he was Razer's first opponent and then attacks him from behind,to Sweetjimmy and attacks him from behind.After he wins against Jamal(One of the 6 chaos Wrestlers he was going to fight against at Wrestlefest V for the contract) 'Wrestlefest V 6 Chaos Match' William gets in the Wrestlefest V 6 chaos Match but he gets Eliminated by Wade Bonds.The Showdown After he wins against JC storm The Rookie of the year and against Razer where he distracts the ref,hits Razer with brass knuckles,after the match he attacks him and holds him into a Flyingarmbar to break Razer's arm.After that he loses in a triple threat match against Jamal and Pietro where Jamal gets a win with the ref distracted,attacking William with a lowblowkick.The week next William faces Wade Bonds the King of Warzone and defeats him but the Showdown after he loses against him.The next week William defeats Jeffery Fireguard. The Mafioso And The Showgirl Tag Team Champions The Showdown after The Mafioso and Kendra win against RRR and Heidih Himmel and become n°1 contenders for the Tag Team Titles.At Smash of the Champions The Mafioso And Kendra defeat Jeffery Fireguard And Lily Martinez in a titled match and Become the new DCWF Tag Team Champions.After 2 months as reigning tag team champion with Kendra Chemistry,The mafioso loses his title in a match against Ace who becomes the new Tag Team champion. Wargames and Cruiserweight Champion In his next match The Mafioso defeats MarcusRaimond,after the match joins Rock Reynolds and attacks Marcus with several chairshots.They will both come back during Rock's Match against JackO,Rock loses the match and after the match The Mafioso gets into the ring and attacks JackO with a chopblock and keeps stomping him with Ravishing Rock Reynolds.The week after William has the opportunity to become DCWF World Heavyweight in a match against Mythil but gets defeated.After the match Rocks holds Mythil and The Mafioso keeps punching the champion until he goes down.His next match is a tag team match with Ravishing Rock Reynolds against Marcus and Mikestraaf,William and Rock win this match,after that Pietro hits Mike while referee is distracted.At Wargames The Mafioso,Rock Reynolds and Pietro Shelford defeat the World Heavyweight Champion Mythil Woyseck,Mike and Marcus.After Wargames The Mafioso Defeats RA Mystic.In the Roadshow on Saturday 15 The Mafioso hits Rock Reynolds with a Rolling elbow and tells him that he will never forget.On the same day he wins via DQ his match against Ace.On Saturday 22 he loses to RA Mystic and the Showdown after he doesnt qualify for the Chamber match at Blizzard and gets attacked by Rock Reynolds who gets his revenge.The week after The Mafioso defeats RRR and becomes the number one contender for the Cruiserweight title.During the Roadshow he attacks Rock Reynolds while hes burning his fedora and in his match he defeats The general Pietro Shelford.At Blizzard The Mafioso defeats Rock Reynolds in an awesome Match and becomes the new DCWF Cruiserweight Champion.After that William gets a match with Ace,he gets his revenge hitting him with a chair and gets disqualified.The next shows William defeats RyanFury on his return in DCWF and Ra Mystic who attacks him from behind after the match with a footchoke in the corner.After that he defeats Craig Titan and while he's celebrating he gets interrupted by Ra Mystic they have a segment and at the end Ra hits a lowblowkick on him and the Royalmadness telling him he's coming for the Cruiserweight title.On saturday 31 William attacks Ra while the referee is down costing his match.On saturday 7 The Mafioso faces and defeats Craig Titan.The next Showdown The Mafioso eliminates ace in a Triple Threat Battle Royal but then gets eliminated by Mike.After that the Mafioso loses in a champion vs champion match against MarcusRaimond.At Wrestlefest The Mafioso issues an open challenge for everyone in the DCWF roster and he gets to face Ken Okami.William wins the match and retains the Cruiserweight championship.The week after William faces RyanFury and gets defeated.In the next match he defeats Antonia Foggarty in an Intergender match Via countout,after he dives on her from a building.The week after Sparky comes back and challenges The Mafioso for the Cruiserweight Championship,William retains the title.The week after he faces Ace and defeats him retaining the DCWF Cruiserweight Championship, the week after he loses against Marcus and then he wins his match vs Sparky for DQ since he gets hit by an object.At April fools the Mafioso defeats Sparky in a Tap or Snap match,makes him tap out and retains his DCWF Cruiserweight Title.On the next Showdown Sparky comes out talking about his loss at April fools but William attacks him and the referee starts a match where William defeats Sparky.After that he loses to the DCWF World Heavyweight Champion Mike Freeman after a cheap shot by the champion and the week after he teams up with Marcus Raimond and loses, in this matchSparky hits him in the face with brass knuckles allowing Mike to pin him for the victory.The week after he defeats Henryparker in a 1v1 match for the Cruiserweight title retaining it, he also defeats Sparky and retains his title against Kendra,later on he loses to Mike, and at Smash of The Champions after about 7 mounths of title reign he loses his title in a Fatal 4 Way. 2014 DCWF Male Wrestler of The year The Day after Wrestlefest The Mafioso gets nominated as 2014 DCWF Male Wrestler of the Year. Friday Night X The Mafioso faces Lily Martinez in an awesome match and defeats her, at the end of the match he gets hit by a curb stomp and goes back to the backstage hurt. HIW DEBUT William debuts against Jeffery Fireguard and gets an opportunity to qualify for the HIW title in the main event,in this match Jeffery qualifies for the HIW title. In his Second match The Mafioso qualifies for the HIW championship battle royal at the FPV in the main event defeating Jikishi In the Main event that day he gets the opportunity to win the HIW title in the battle royale but gets eliminated by Gypsea.